Louvered window shade devices for covering the rear windows of automobiles as conventionally employed generally require the drilling of holes through the body of a car to provide a hinged connection thereto. This, of course, is undesirable, however, it is essential to provide means to open the louvered shade to permit cleaning of the window.
The device of the present invention employs a pair of elongated, angular, mounting strips which are force fitted, respectively, between the outer surface of the rear window glass and the two side portions of the existing resilient window trim strip. Relatively short, oppositely, inwardly projecting plates, fixed to the top end portions of the respective mounting strips, are similarly force fitted under the upper end portions of the trim strip, and the main body portion of the louvered shade is hingedly connected to said plates.
Adjacent the lower end of the main body portion, a suitable lock or latch means is provided to simultaneously hold same in a closed relation to the rear window and to confine the angular mounting strips against accidental dislodgment from their positions between the glass and the resilient trim strip.